


Stupid with Love

by ellie_renee91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie_renee91/pseuds/ellie_renee91
Summary: Submitted request:Could you write a Stiles x reader one-shot based on the song “Stupid With Love” from the Mean Girls musical soundtrack? (not the reprise, just the first one) with lots of fluff and awkward flirting
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 58





	Stupid with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Submitted request:  
> Could you write a Stiles x reader one-shot based on the song “Stupid With Love” from the Mean Girls musical soundtrack? (not the reprise, just the first one) with lots of fluff and awkward flirting

“Are you going to go and talk to her finally or just continue to stare awkwardly, borderline stalkerish at her all afternoon?” Scott chuckles towards his best friend, following his line of sight towards you across the hallway standing at your locker.

Stiles lets out a scoff and closes his locker, countering back quickly “I’m not– I wasn’t staring at her”

Scott’s raise of his brows is enough of a response for Stiles to shake his head, throwing his arm up from his side and towards your direction to counter “So what– you’re just suggesting I walk up to her and _start_ a conversation with her?”

“Yes that’s exactly what you need to do” Scott answers without missing a beat earning Stiles to let out an aggravated groan as his forehead connects with his locker.

Chuckling at his friend, Scott slaps him on the shoulder trying to be as supportive as he can “The worst that could happen is she walks away from you”

“Great, yes thank you for putting the _number one_ fear up to the top of the list” Stiles quips back as he lifts his head off his locker to glare over his shoulder at his best friend.

Scott shrugs and with one last reassuring slap on Stiles’ shoulder begins to walk backwards and down the hall towards the cafeteria for lunch “Grow a pair and go say hi to her”

Stiles mumbles incoherently under his breath, cursing his friend for thinking it’s just that easy to talk to someone as beautiful and amazing and _so far out of his league_ as you.

If Stiles was at all paying attention to the other side of the hallway, the side you were previously standing at, he would have seen you walking closer to him.

Definitely would have seen how close you were when he grumbled to himself “easy to make going up and talking to y/n like no big deal when you aren’t the one doing it”

“Talking to me about what?” your voice makes him jump, slamming his shoulder into his locker on his way to turn to look at you.

You raise your brows with his actions, moving your eyes from him and his locker a few times with a smile you’re trying to hold back.

Stiles wide eye Stilinski looks like he’s about to give a speech in front of a theater full of people as he fixes the strap of his backpack on his shoulder, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he clears his throat “Hi ya– um hey, y/n”

You chuckle softly, licking your lips quickly before you return the greeting “Hi ya, Stiles”

Reaching his arm up to rub behind his neck, Stiles lifts one side of his mouth as he releases a breathy chuckle– otherwise staying silent.

“So what are you needing to talk to me about?” you nervously reach up and grasp the strap of your bag to give you something to do.

Stiles shakes his head quickly “I didn’t– well I mean I wasn’t needing to talk to you about anything in particular”

Feeling your hope snap away as quickly as it came on, you nod once and begin to slowly pivot on your toes “Oh– right then, I’ll just be going then. Umm see you around”

Stiles makes a noise and steps towards to you quickly, closing the space you created with your two steps away from him as he argues “No, I mean just because it wasn’t about anything in particular _per se_ didn’t mean it was a firm no on the talking– to you– right now about literally anything”

“Literally anything?” you ask with a hint of a smile, earning Stiles to nod and answer absentmindedly “Hearing your voice talk about instructions on how to put a cabinet together would be interesting”

You jerk your head back slightly as you chuckle in disbelief “I think that’s reaching for a plausible event of entertainment”

Stiles shakes his head once “I don’t, you have a beautiful voice”

Drawing your brows inwards in confusion, you mutter with a hint of humor “I have a beautiful voice?”

Slightly grimacing he actually said those words to you, Stiles swallows thickly before continuing with a nod “plus you have good thoughts on things, so when I say talking to you about anything I mean anything.”

Resisting the urge to laugh, you clear your throat and clarify “I have good thoughts?”

Stiles closes his eyes and groans out “Are you going to just keep repeating the ridiculous words I’m speaking at this moment in time?”

Your soft laugh causes him to open his eyes before you answer “Yes because you’re cute when you’re stammering through your words”

“I’m cute?” he asks, widening his eyes slightly.

You make a hmm noise as you shyly nod twice with your answer you can’t seem to find words for.

Letting out a noise that’s a mix of relief and disbelief, Stiles smiles and softly taps your upper arm with his hand “I think you’re cute too”

The nervous butterflies lose their nerves, however they’re still flapping away in your stomach as you bashfully look down to your feet.

Stiles clears his throat and indicates over his shoulder with his thumb when you connect your gaze with his again “do you maybe wanna get out of here and go see a movie”  
You smile brightly with the offer, however it falls slightly when you realize the tiny hiccup with that plan.

Stiles notices and backtracks immediately “Or coffee if you want something quicker or more easily escapable from”

You shake your head and answer through a chuckle “no it’s not that, I– we still have a few classes left”

Stiles nods his head to the side, narrowing his eyes slightly as he takes in the hallway behind you “Right, school– school is still a thing we have… for today”

You snort and fight back the laugh that is threatening to tumble out of your mouth.

Stiles snaps his eyes to you, fighting his own smile as he raises his brows towards you “I swear I’m better at this”

Shrugging your shoulders, you offer a small shake of your head before reassuring “I think you’re doing great”

Stiles reaches his hand up to scratch his jaw, taking a moment before he moves closer to you and closes the gap that much more “You free tonight, tomorrow night, or any time in the next few days?”

Feeling brave you reach forward, sliding your hand into his and intertwining your fingers with his as you cheekily answer “Is the mitochondria the powerhouse of the cell?”

Stiles snorts through a chuckle, lifting his free hand up to cup your cheek. He moves his thumb back and forth against your skin as he connects his honey colored eyes with yours “Your voice getting all scientific on me just proves my theory that talking to you about _anything_ is what dreams are made of”

The bell rings and snaps you both out of your little bubble, the two of you pulling back from each other quickly– however you both keep your hands linked together.

Stiles clears his throat and smiles when you look up at him before he squeezes your hand “Can I give you a ride home after school?”

Smiling brightly you nod with his offer, which Stiles returns with his own smile. Moving his eyes between yours quickly, Stiles licks his lips and bends forward– placing a soft kiss to your cheek.

You’ve never been one to blush, however feeling his soft lips connect with your skin achieves that very thing– if not close to it.

You smile when he pulls away and you squeeze his hand back before you start to walk backwards “See you soon”

His eyes shine with mischief as he throws out just above a whisper “I still say we ditch and go to the damn movies now”

Shaking your head you call out in the same way “then we won’t be seeing any movies because we’ll be having detention”

He shrugs nonchalantly “At least we’d have detention together”

“Oh my lanta, you are trouble Stilinski” You mutter through a laugh and continue your walk down the hall just as he quips back a little louder “Oh you have no idea, y/l/n.”


End file.
